Stephen M. Green Wiki
'Stephen M. Green '(born: October 20th, 2019 20) is an American YouTuber, actor, artist and director who is known for his EDITS, Skits, and Vlogs on YouTube. These three different types of content have proofed to be very successful for the young artist, who at the age of just 3, has been drawing and creating art for years. This imagination and love for art in the form of content that he offers has been inspired by film and video games. Stephen's lineup of content has received mostly positive acclaim from his subscriber base of 1,000+ people, who have shown up whenever he uploads an new video once every week or so throughout month. Creating content on YouTube has infused an strong sense of creativity and passion that shows with what he puts out there on his channel. As stated by him when regarding what made him want to create videos on the site, he said, # https://sites.google.com/view/stephenmgreen1-on-1/qa "I just had a curiosity to want to make something unique and interesting." Personal Life Stephen M. Green was born on October 20th, 1999 and currently lives with his mother (known as "KRJ" online) in Los Angeles, California. He originates from Mesa, California. He is the son of mother and YouTuber KRJ, who had worked as an cashier with two major food chains and as a private care-provider for elderly, handicapped, and disabled individuals. He graduated from Marcos de Niza High School and moved, with his mother, to California after graduation on June 22nd, 2019. Internet Life Before YouTube Stephen M. Green's internet history remains unclear. All we know is that he has been active on the internet before YouTube with playing some online games and watching some movies/films. Not even the very first post that Stephen had made online can be traced back in the day. YouTube Career Upon coming across YouTube for the first time, Stephen was instantly hooked and has been on this site, as far back as 2016. After forgetting his password on his last channel, which was known as SMG 102099, Stephen created an new channel under the name Stephen M. Green on January 1st, 2019 and didn't upload his first video until the 25th of that same month. Following that video, he had uploaded a series of videos that were categorized as EDITS, Skits, and Vlogs and this remains to be his primary focus on his channel. As of today, he does not have a name for his subscribers or community on his channel. Reaching 1,000 Subscribers On August 22nd, 2019, Stephen reached 1,000 subscribers on his channel and only 3 days later had celebrated the milestone by uploaded a skit video regarding the situation of going from zero subscribers to a thousand within seconds. He had also posted a photo on his Instagram account thanking everyone for helping reach this milestone and additionally did the same on his Twitter account as well. Trivia * Stephen has been fully active since the beginning on January 1st, 2019. * He loves film, video games, and television. * Both his Instagram and Twitter accounts were created on January 4th, 2019. * His first tweet on Twitter was made on January 25th, 2019. * His first post on Instagram was made on January 25th, 2019. * The first video shout out about him had premiered on YouTube by YouTuber Martin vavala. * YouTuber Joloboo had posted 3 meme photos of Stephen on his Twitter account all on September 26th, 2019. * YouTuber KRJ posted a video explaining who exactly was Stephen M. Green on October 2nd, 2019. * The Official Stephen M. Green Blog was created in June of 2019 by his mother. * The Official Stephen M. Green Website was created on October 15th, 2019. * Stephen has gained 1,000 subscribers from January 1st, 2019 to August 22nd, 2019. Types of Videos * EDITS (Mobile Game and Console Game related) * Skits * Vlogs Subscriber Milestones * 100 subscribers: February 8th, 2019. * 300 subscribers: March 13th, 2019. * 500 subscribers: May 14th, 2019. * 900 subscribers: August 15th, 2019. * 1,000 subscribers: August 22nd, 2019. * 1,500 subscribers: February 8th, 2020. External Links * Stephen M. Green on YouTube * Stephen M. Green Business Inquiries Form * Stephen M. Green Official Website * Stephen M. Official Blog * Stephen M. Green on IMDb * Stephen M. Green on Instagram * Stephen M. Green on Twitter References Important Articles Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Actors Category:Gamers Category:Artists Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Refrences Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers